


Fanvid: The Sarah Jane Adventures Does Buffy the Vampire Slayer

by cosmic_llin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Title Sequence, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of cute teenagers deal with high school, romance and family troubles - and save the world in their spare time, with the help of an older, wiser, incredibly attractive mentor with a mysterious past.</p><p>An SJA title sequence, Buffy-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: The Sarah Jane Adventures Does Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, music and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Music:** Buffy Theme, by Nerf Herder

**Length:** 0.56

 

  
  



End file.
